One glance
by skye01
Summary: Kim was invisible, it all changed with one glance


**PLEASE be kind well reading my story, this is my first fan fiction ihave ever done iknow there gonna be some spelling mistakes and grammar I'm not that good but ihave tried my best. idont mind people giving me criticism because iknow you are just trying to help me improve. it may not make sense ihad soooo many ideas running in my head when iwas writing and was just putting it down so sorry in advances, pleeeease enjoy review rate blah blah blaaah **

**I own nothing it belongs to the beautiful Stephanie Meyer **

It's been 2 weeks since Jared was last at school and the only reason I know this is because I have been doing our english project by myself as if he would of helped before he did his disappearing act and also the teacher seem to not care about my working situation with Jared and the fact that Lucy won't stop talking about him to her friends, how he not coming to school or answering her calls or replying to her texts being Lucy latest crush, and also having to endure it seeing as she is in most of my classes and doesn't know the term 'quiet voice' when speaking.

I remember the last day I saw Jared, I was at my locker and seen Paul pushing and harassing a girl further down from where I was, I felt sorry for her because I know how it feels to be on the end of his anger, she started crying and that when Jared came up to him it seem as if something inside him just snapped and he was yelling at Paul out of no where they both just started throwing hits at each other going for blood then a weird thing started to happened and they both started shaking as if they were going to have a seizure I looked around about to head to the nurse office for help when Mr Walker came running up and started yelling at them to get out of the school and go to the forest.

Beats me why Mr Walker would want to sent two teenage boys that were just beating each other bloody and on the edge of having a seizure to go into the forest you would of thought our Quileute history teacher would of sent them to the principle seeing as he always going on about our young people need to learn how to respect each other like no fighting and learn to speak the language of our people and not do drugs and so on which I agree with the respect thing and no drugs, but living in la push you begin to learn the language at an early age so most of the people here knew some Quileute words or were fluent which wasn't a problem, he also was big on punishment you break the rules there will be punishment like detention till you die and doing odd jobs around the reservation until your worked into the ground. Okay maybe not detention till you die but he has made Paul, Jared and a few others do odd jobs around the reservation when they missed behaved a few times like picking rubbish up off the beach and helping with Mr Black roof when it started to leak. But now Mr Walker was telling the boys to leave? and go into the forest? that means they get the rest of the day off school, right?! no punishment for fighting! Mr Walker must be sick or something.

As Paul and Jared was running out of sight well the other teachers that just showed up was telling everyone to get to class well Mr Walker walked away with a cell phone to his ear I seen the girl Paul was yelling at earlier still crying I walked up to her to see if she was alright and seen that she had blood on her arm.

"are you alright?" I ask the girl who I now see is Skye a girl in my art class, she still sobbing and doesn't reply she clutches her arm tighter, and gasps in pain, I reach out to grab her arm careful not to hurt her and inspect it to see how bad it is "It looks like a pretty big gash you probably should get that checked out" I say in a soft voice.

Skye seem to have calmed down enough to speak " I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into that guy and bounced back and hit the locker, I think my arm caught on something because it started to hurt then next thing I know he yelling…." it all comes out in a rush if I wasn't standing so close I wouldn't of heard a word she had said because she was talking so quietly. "Its okay, come let go to the nurses office to get that bandage up, I'm Kim by the way" I say as I start to lead her in the direction of the nurses office. "I'm Skye" "you're new right?" I say more than ask because living in a small place news get around fast. We continue to talk all the way to the nurses office and agreed to meet up at lunch.

Its been pure bliss since Paul and Jared been gone none of Paul friends seem to care about me or Skye seeing as there ring leader has been away and I've gone back to the invisible me again which I'm just fine with, it turns out me and Skye have a lot in common we both like the same books and I like to sing but could never do it in front of anyone well she really good at drawing.

I've heard that Jared and Paul back at school today there had been gossip spreading about the reason for both of there absence like they got attacked by a wild beast when they went into the woods and also there was they caught some flu or something and are on their deathbed my personal favourite is that the tribal leaders have had enough of their behaviour and sent them to live elsewhere with other family members.

I've managed to avoid Paul and Jared today I don't know how it happened but well I was in class I just kept my head down and didn't bring my head up to look at Jared when he sat next to me in English and when I did peek out of the corner of my eye to look at him he has his head on the desk and eyes closed not even paying attention to the lesson. We got given the class period to work on our project which Jared hasn't even helped me with I don't blame him seeing as he just got back to school but he could at least help me out now he back, but he never helped me with past assessments anyways so I don't say anything and just get back to working, once the lunch bell went I was out of my seat and heading to the door to go to the library to meet up with Skye when I glance back I she Jared jump up in shock and crouch down looking around him I suppress a smile and carry on walking.

Me and Skye had packed our lunch and sat outside in a place where it was sheltered from the rain not many people sat outside choosing to sit in the warm cafeteria but we had a view of the forest out here one of Skye passion was drawing landscapes like the forest I started to draw to but could never be as good so I just stuck with listening to music and singing quietly to myself as I watched the rain fall.

Before I knew it the rest of my classes were over and it was the end of school. Jared and Lucy were in the parking lot of La Push High sucking face, he held her up against the car, my car at that, with her legs wrapped around his waist. They had only been going out for less than a week before he left, seem like they picked up right where they left off. I thought there was gossip going around that Jared broke up with her at lunch but I must of heard wrong, well it was more over listening then someone telling me.

I walked up to them as slowly as I could not wanting to interrupt and trying to avoid an awkward moment but I really wanted to get home after having a long day at school, clearing my throat to try and get there attention Jared pushed Lucy off of him and glanced toward me, he was about to say something when his eyes connected to mine and he looked as if he zoned out.


End file.
